rockowofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
It's So Easy
It's So Easy Piosenka grupy Guns N' Roses grającej hard rock. Utwór ten znalazł się na debiutanckim albumie zespołu - Appetite for Destruction, wydanym w 1987 roku. Na jednym z koncertów podczas wykonywania tej piosenki dwóch fanów poniosło śmierć przez stratowanie. ''It's So Easy ''to utwór mówiący o brutalności i uganianiu się za kobietami. Geneza powstania Inspiracją do napisania tego utworu był wypadek samochodowy, którego świadkami byli członkowie grupy w Nowym Jorku. Ludzie tam mieszkający, widząc przerażony wyraz twarzy Slasha, mówili mu, aby się nie przejmował, ponieważ wypadki samochodowe zdarzają się tam co noc. W 2006 roku Axl Rose podał do wiadomości, że piosenka ta została napisana przez Duffa McKagana i Westa Arkeena, oraz, że w pierwotnej wersji miał być to spokojny utwór. Tekst piosenki http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,guns_n__roses,it_s_so_easy.html I see your sister in her sunday dress She´s out to please, she pouts her best She´s out to take, no need to try She´s ready to make It´s so easy, easy when everybody´s tryin´ to please me, baby It´s so easy, easy when everybody´s tryin´to please me Cars are crashin´ every night, I drink n´ drive everything´s in sight I make the fire, but I miss the firefight I hit the bull´s eye every night It´s so easy, easy when everybody´s tryin´ to please me, baby Yeah, it´s so easy when everybody´s tryin to please me So easy, but nothin´ seems to please me It fits so right when I fade into the night See me hit you, you fall down I see you standin´ there, you think you´re so cool Why don´t you just f*** off Ya get nothin´ for nothin´ if that´s what you dothumb|333px|right Turn around bitch I got a use for you Besides you ain´t got nothin´ better to do and I´m bored It´s so easy, easy when everybody´s tryin to please me, baby It´s so easy, easy when everybody´s tryin´ to please me So easy but nothin´ seems to please me, it all fits so right When I fade into the night So some with me don´t ask me where cause I don´t know I´ll try to please you, I ain´t got no money but it goes to show It´s so easy, so fuckin´ easy, it´s so easy, so damn easy It´s so easy, so fuckin´ easy, it´s so easy, it´s so easy It´s so easy, so fuckin´ easy it´s so easy, yeah Tłumaczenie piosenki http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,guns_n__roses,it_s_so_easy.html Widzę twoją siostrę w jej niedzielnej sukience Jest tu po to, by dać komuś przyjemność Wydyma jej ponętnie usta Wyszła, by kogoś poderwać Nie ma potrzeby się próbować Jest gotowa na wszystko To takie łatwe, łatwe Gdy każdy próbuje mnie zadowolić, kochanie To takie łatwe, łatwe Kiedy każdy próbuje mnie zadowolić Każdej nocy rozbijają się samochody Piję i jeżdżę, wszystko, co jest w zasięgu wzroku Wzniecam ogień, ale unikam pożarów Każdej nocy trafiam w dziesiątkę To takie łatwe, łatwe Kiedy każdy próbuje mnie zadowolić, kochanie To takie łatwe, łatwe Kiedy każdy próbuje mnie zadowolić Takie łatwe Ale wygląda na to, że nic nie może mnie zaspokoić Wszystko doskonale pasuje, gdy znikam w noc Popatrz, uderzę cię, a ty upadniesz Widzę, jak tam stoisz Myślisz, że jesteś taka zajebista Dlaczego po prostu nie odpieprzysz się ode mnie Dostajesz nic za nic, jeśli to właśnie robisz, Odwróć się, kurwo, mam dla ciebie zajęcie Poza tym nie masz nic lepszego do roboty A ja się nudzę To takie łatwe, łatwe Kiedy każdy próbuje mnie zadowolić, kochanie To takie łatwe, łatwe Kiedy każdy próbuje mnie zadowolićTakie łatwe Ale przecież nic nie może mnie zaspokoić Wszystko doskonale pasuje, gdy znikam w noc Więc chodź ze mną, nie pytaj dokąd, bo sam nie wiem Spróbuję cię zadowolić Nie mam pieniędzy, ale to się okaże Takie łatwe Przypisy Kategoria:Inne